1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a swimming system, and more particularly, to a swimming system using a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video walls are technology for representing one image simultaneously using a plurality of display apparatuses for the purpose of advertisement, entertainment, sports, broadcastings, or the like.
For example, the video walls may be used to represent one entire image by simultaneously displaying the same image or displaying different images, through the display apparatuses constituting the video wall, in exhibitions.
The video wall technology may be applied to various fields. In particular, there is a need for a method for applying advanced video wall technology to the sport or game fields.